1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a high frequency component including an LC circuit disposed in a multilayer body.
2. Description of the Related Art
A component including an LC circuit disposed in a multilayer body is used as a high frequency component. Such a high frequency component including an LC circuit needs to support various frequencies and have a filter characteristic with a steep attenuation pole, and it is necessary to appropriately set the number of stages of resonant circuits that define the LC circuit and the circuit constant of the LC circuit.
When an inductor included in the LC circuit is made of a coil-shaped conductive pattern, the inductance can be increased by increasing the size of the opening of the coil or by increasing in the number of turns of the coil. However, the increase in the size of the opening of the coil or in the number of turns of the coil may lead to an increased size of the multilayer body. To address that issue, a conductive pattern with a plurality of turns spirally wound in a plane may be used to increase the number of turns of the coil without increasing the size of the multilayer body (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 10-65476 and Japanese Patent No. 3920294).
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 10-65476 describes a coil including a conductive pattern that includes a plurality of turns spirally wound around a winding axis extending in a stacking direction of insulating layers included in a multilayer body in a plane substantially parallel to each of the layers of the multilayer body. Japanese Patent No. 3920294 describes a coil including a conductive pattern that includes a plurality of turns spirally wound around a winding axis extending in a direction substantially perpendicular to a stacking direction of insulating layers included in a multilayer body in a plane substantially perpendicular to each of the layers of the multilayer body.
Hereinafter, a coil wound around a winding axis extending in a direction substantially perpendicular to a stacking direction of layers in a multilayer body is referred to as a transverse coil, and a coil wound around a winding axis extending in a stacking direction of layers in a multilayer body is referred to as a longitudinal coil.
The use of the above-described transverse coil or longitudinal coil in a multilayer body can achieve a relatively large inductance. However, even with the use of the transverse coil or longitudinal coil as an inductor included in an LC circuit, size reduction in the multilayer body may be difficult, depending on the configuration of a capacitor included in the LC circuit.